A Change Is Gonna Come
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Danielle Hamilton decides to audition for the voice ... One of the coaches has his heart set on her.


**(Danielle's P.O.V)**

I awaited backstage nervously. I twidled my thumbs as my bestfriend Taylor rubbed my back out of comfort.

"Ms. Hamilton we're ready for you." Security said.

"Ok Dani, you can do this. I believe in you." My mom hugged me.

"Go get em tiger." Taylor added.

I made my way to the stage and when I got to the center, the music came on.

_"I was born by the river..."_ I belted and Adam was the first one to turn around, followed by the other three.

_"In a little tent; oh and just like the river I've been running ever since. It's been a long, a long time coming but I know a change gonna come. Oh yes it will. Then I go to my brother and I say brother help me please ... but he winds up knockin' me back down on my knees. "_ I sang.

_"Oh there's been times that I thought I couldn't last for long, but now I think Im able to carry on. It's been a long. a long time coming but I know a change gonna come. Oh yes it will."_ I finished.

The audience roared and I moved a little closer to the judges.

"Wow. You are brilliant." Blake said.

"Thank you so much." I laughed.

"What's your name?" Shakira asked.

"Danielle Hamilton." I grinned.

"Well Danielle Hamilton you are beautiful and your voice is flawless." Adam smiled.

"How old are you, where are you from, what do you do and why are you here sweetheart?" Usher questioned.

"I'm twenty five, Im from here, I work at Urban Outfiters and I'm here because my big brother was hit head on by a drunk driver a year ago today and the last thing he said to me was for me to sing my heart out, follow my dreams and be great." I teared up.

Adam poked his bottom lip out and got up and hugged me.

"Stay strong darlin." He whispered in my ear before going back to his seat.

"Well you definitely sang your heart out, your'e following your dreams as we speak and you just sang your heart out ; and before you pick Adam I just wanna say your voice ... its smooth, its confident, its sweet, its simple and I've never heard anything like it." Blake gave me a smile.

"For the record I turned around first !" Adam added.

"Oh come on! You beat me by two seconds !" Blake interrupted.

"So whose team do you want to be on ? Since we all picked you within the first twenty seconds that you opened your mouth." Shakira grinned.

"I'd love to be on team ..." I thought.

"Adam." I smiled.

Everyone clapped and Adam ran up to me and hugged me, lifting me and holding me by my hips.

"Your'e great and Im glad to have you on my team." He smiled, setting me down.

...

**(Adam's P.O.V; The next day)**

I walked off the stage after everyone left. and went out the back door. I walked towards the parking lot to reach my car and decided to go to Panera Bread and grab some lunch before heading back to my house.

As I sat in the Panera bread parking lot I saw someone familiar go inside. I walked inside, slipping on my sunglasses and beanie.

I walked to the line, waiting to order. I was directly behind Danielle. She was with another girl, they were ordering , the other girl first. Danielle turned around and sort of stared at me for a minute. She looked as though she was trying to figure out who I was.

"Sorry ... for staring; you just look very familar." She said.

I pulled my sunglasses down just enough so she could see my eyes but not enough for others torecognize me.

"Adam?" She whispered.

"Yeah." I grinned.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Getting some lunch." I said.

"No I mean like why didnt you go through the the drive thru ?" She asked.

"I kind of saw someone I wanted to talk to." I smiled.

She looked down and blushed a little. She was adorable. The way her devil's dimple came out when she spoke, the way she sang, the was she does everything was mesmorizing.

"Hey you want to take this back to my place?" I asked hopefully.

"Actually my friend-" She started.

"She would be happy to. Im sure you and her will have plenty to talk about...you being her coach and all." Her friend interrupted.

"Alright, sounds great." Danielle smiled.

...

**(Danielle's P.O.V)**

I walked in the door of Adam's apartment and it was amazing. It looked sort of like a condo.

"This is beautiful Adam." I said taking all the decor in.

"Im not responsible. This was all my mother and brother's doings." He added.

"Shall we eat?" He asked and set our food on the dining room table.

I smiled sitting down and we began to eat. We pretty much didn't stop talking, we we're laughing our asses off and I swear Adam's coffee almost came out of his nose.

We're really hitting it off.

It was scary how much we've gotten to know each other personally in the matter of a few hours.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure, you pick." I smiled.

"Ok but you probably wont like it , it's my guilty pleasure ... Toy Story 3.?" He questioned.

"Are you kidding, I LOVE that movie !" I semi-screamed.

He put the DVD in and we both sat on the couch. Im not shy , like at all so once he sat down I cuddled next to him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Comfy?" He asked once I grabbed the blanket at the foot of the sofa and covered us up .

"Perfect." I smiled.

Towards the end, during the sad part I felt a tear stream down my face. I looked up and saw Adam teary eyed as well. I smiled to myself a little. Who doesn't love a sensitive guy, right ?

Once the movie was over, I sat up and smiled softly looking at Adam.

"Wow, is it midnight already ?" He questioned looking at his watch.

"This was great." I smiled.

"It was." He nodded.

He drove me home and parked in my driveway. We both got out and he walked me to my door.

"Can I see your phone?" He asked.

I handed to him and he was on it for a few minutes.

"There, I texted myself on your phone so now we have each other's numbers." He grinned.

"I had an awesome time." I smiled.

"Me too ... we should do it again sometime." He added.

"We should." I said.

A few seconds later our eyes locked. I bit my lip and he came closer to me, closing the gap of space that sat in between our bodies. I could feel his heartbeat on my chest. He took my hand in his and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Adam." My breath hitched.

"Dani, I haven't felt this way about someone in awile..." He trailed off.

He pecked my lips gently and pulled away suddenly.

"Adam what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sorry, Im stupid this is too fast, stupid. Im so so-" I cut him off and crushed my lips to his. He was shocked at first then he fell into the kiss, as did I. I put my hands around his neck and he rested his firm grip on my waist. I tangled my hands in his hair and lifted me, wrapping my legs around his hips. He deepened the kiss and slammed me into the wall.

Once we pulled apart for air he smiled and set me down.

"You're good." He laughed.

"I try." I winked and put my key in the door.

"Call me, gorgeous."He kissed my nose and walked to his car.

He honked and I blew a kiss at him.

He is great.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
